


Vehicle MC has a nice weekend

by AphoticAmaranth



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cars, Gen, Vehicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphoticAmaranth/pseuds/AphoticAmaranth
Summary: MC is a vehicle, and he has a nice weekend.





	Vehicle MC has a nice weekend

Monika, Natsuki, and Yuri were having an argument over who should drive the club’s vehicle, Motor Car (MC), this weekend.

Suddenly, Yuri pulled out a bottle of wine, and drank the entirety of its contents in one gulp. She suggested playing spin the bottle to determine the winner, to which everyone agreed. As the bottle came to a stop, it pointed to… Monika.

“Yay, you picked me! We can drive to your house this weekend. I promise it'll be fun. Is Sunday okay with you?"

Natsuki pouts, clearly displeased at the situation. "Are you fucking kidding me? This isn't fair at all!"

"It is fair, Natsuki. It's what the bottle chose." Monika replied nonchalantly. “Besides… are you even old enough to drive?”

“I…” Natsuki struggles to find the words to say. “I'm not underage! I'm 18 and legal! Dan said so himself!”

“It's not fair! Giving us all this work and then taking MC for yourself. What a shameful thing to do!" Yuri adds.

"Yuri, I didn't even give you any work. You decided it for yourself. You're being a little unreasonable here. Besides, your banner isn't even heavy. You don't need a vehicle.”

Yuri laughs hysterically "I'm being unreasonable? Ahahaha! Monika, I can't believe how delusional and self-important you are! Driving MC away from me every single time you're not included in something. Are you jealous? Crazy? Or maybe you just hate yourself so much that you take it out on others? Here's a suggestion. Have you considered buying your own vehicle? It would be beneficial to your driving needs.”

Natsuki is visibly disturbed by Yuri’s sudden outburst. “Yuri, you're scary. At this rate you're going to drive me up the wall.”

Monika holds Natsuki’s hand, and leads her out of the clubroom.

“See, that wasn't very exhausting.” Yuri says to them as they leave.

At last, Yuri was alone in the room with MC. “Finally. Finally! This is really all I wanted. MC, there's no need to spend the weekend with Monika. Don't listen to her. Just drive to my house instead. The whole day, with just the two of us… Doesn't that sound wonderful? Ahahaha!"

"I'm addicted to you. It feels like I'm going to die if I'm not breathing in your exhaust fumes. Doesn't it feel nice to have someone care about you so much? To have someone who wants to revolve their entire life around you?"

"But if it feels so good… Then why does it feel more and more like something horrible is going to happen?"

"Maybe that's why I tried emergency braking at first… But the feeling is too strong now."

“I don't care what the consequences are anymore! I don't care if Monika is listening! Please, MC, just know how much I love you. I love you so much that I even touch myself with your gear stick.”

"I just want to pull your doors open and crawl inside of you. I want you all to myself. And I will be only yours. Doesn't that sound perfect? Tell me, MC. Tell me you want to be my vehicle. Do you accept my confession?"

But alas, MC could not reply, for he was but a vehicle, and vehicles do not talk.

After waiting minutes for his reply that would never come, Yuri decided to just go ahead anyway. She gently opened MC’s doors and crawled inside of him. She tried to insert the keys into the ignition, but in her euphoric state, missed twice before successfully getting it in. Starting the engine, it roared to life for a brief moment before sputtering and stopping. It looks like MC was out of gas.

Frustrated and with nowhere to go now, Yuri decided to take a nap in MC over the weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is a reference to Dan saying that "MC is just a vehicle for the player".


End file.
